


Mała rzecz, a cieszy

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora





	

Dziewczynka miała osiem, najwyżej dziesięć lat, co oznaczało, że nawet gdyby była kimś więcej niż wiejskim dzieciakiem, choćby samą księżniczką krwi – nawet wówczas o porządnym cyrografie nie mogłoby być mowy, nie wspominając już o prawdziwym rytuale, znakach i pieczęciach. Należało zadowolić się spotkaniem o północy na rozstajach, starą wierzbiną i trzema supełkami na witce tejże. Też działało. A zresztą Gaunter o'Dim nie należał do osób szczególnie wybrednych.  
– Wzywałaś mnie, drogie dziecko?  
Drogie dziecko dygnęło nerwowo, mocniej ścisnęło w garści koszyk; w koszyku szamotał się kociak, błyszczały szklane paciorki.  
– Nazywam się Kalina Mojmirówna. Dobry... dobry wieczór.  
Taka mała dusza, z pierwszymi ledwie śladami pęknięć. Bezbarwna. Prawie nieużywana. Ale cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi...  
– Gaunter o'Dim, zwany panem Lusterko – ukłonił się teatralnie. – Jak mogę ci pomóc, Kalino?  
– A... ile życzeń mogę mieć?  
– Ile tylko zechcesz, kochanie.  
Dziecko przez chwilę cmokało, przygryzając wargi. Wreszcie postąpiło naprzód. Kociak prychnął, ugryzł je w rękę, ale nie zwróciło na to uwagi, przytrzymało go za kark.  
– Stara Agata mówiła, że trza wam dać, co się ma najlepszego – oznajmiło. – No to dam wam mojego kotka i korale, jeśli... jeśli Anula, znaczy siostra... jeśli ona przestanie ciągle ryczeć. I jeśli rodzice będą mnie kochali więcej niż ją.  
– Żaden problem – Gaunter postąpił krok naprzód, popatrzył małej w szeroko rozwarte ślepia, zajrzał dalej, w tę maleńką, świeżą, jątrzącą zazdrość o niemowlaka. – Ale kotka sobie zatrzymaj, kochanie. W koralach też będziesz wyglądała lepiej ode mnie.  
Mała nie cofnęła się – rzeczy zawsze pozostawały na miejscu, kiedy Pan Lusterko sobie tego życzył – ale wzięła głęboki wdech. Puściła kociaka, tamten, zjeżony jak szczotka, natychmiast odbiegł w zarośla.  
– Znaczy... znaczy nic nie chcecie?  
– Powiedzmy, że pewnego dnia, kiedy poproszę cię o coś, ty to zrobisz. Zgoda?  
– Ale co? Co mam zrobić?  
– Dasz mi coś małego i rozbitego. Dobrze? Znakomicie. A zatem – znowu skłonił się teatralnie, wyciągnął rękę – przybijmy tę umowę. Ja, Gaunter o'Dim zwany panem Lusterko, zobowiązuję się spełnić życzenia panny Kaliny Mojmirówny w zamian za drobną, pękniętą rzecz.  
Zadbał nawet o to, by wiatr zaszumiał w gałęziach, chmury przegnały po księżycu, by wszystko szeleściło i migotało, gdy dziecko ujęło jego dłoń i wyrecytowało, z małą podpowiedzią:  
– Ja, Kalina Mojmirówna, zobo... obo... obiecuję panu Gaunterowi o'Dimowi, zwanemu Lusterkiem, że dam mu coś małego i pękniętego w zamian za spełnienie moich życzeń.  
Drobna transakcja czy nie, należało ją zawiązać starannie. Mała oczekiwała, że coś się wydarzy – dlatego Gaunter zatoczył ręką koło i głośno strzelił palcami.  
– Już. Zrobione.  
– Dziękuję wam! Strasznie dziękuję!  
W tej sekundzie Mojmir, siedzący właśnie w karczmie za wsią, zamawiał jeden gąsiorek wódki za dużo. Za godzinę zbierze się do wyjścia...  
– Aaa... – mała, zawracająca już do domu, zatrzymała się w pół kroku. – A mogłabym prosić o coś jeszcze?  
– Ależ oczywiście.  
– No to chciałabym jeszcze taką lalkę, jak mają panienki we dworze. I kolczyki z brylantów i złota. I perły.  
– Zajrzyj więc do tej dziupli, kochanie.  
Zadbał o to, by klejnoty... ach, jeszcze więcej, nawet włosy i szaty lalki... zamigotały w promieniach księżyca nieco mocniej niż powinny.  
– Ojejku! Jakie śliczne! Ja was ucałuję chyba!  
Pan Lusterko pogłaskał ją po tej jasnej, głupiutkiej głowinie.  
– Nim wzejdzie słońce, spełnią się wszystkie twoje życzenia.  
Za godzinę do chaty wróci Mojmir i natychmiast zaśnie. Za dwie obudzi się, w pijackim gniewie grzmotnie pięścią w sam środek wrzeszczącej kołyski, a potem – zalany równie pijackimi łzami – przytuli się do swojej starszej, wtedy już jedynej, córki. Kalina, Kalinka, tylko ty nam zostałaś...  
Gaunter stał chwilę, oparty o pień wierzby, odprowadzając dziewczynkę wzrokiem. To nie będzie nic malowniczego, ot, mała wiejska tragedia, niemal scenka rodzajowa. Żadnego rozmachu. Ale ostatecznie, czemu nie? Miło czasem popatrzeć na scenki rodzajowe.  
Pan Lusterko przeciągnął się i ruszył spacerkiem, pogwizdując, w stronę wsi.


End file.
